The Note's Revival
by MabuiBaka
Summary: Leki Yagami tells her story.
1. Prologue

My name is Leki Nyx Yagami-Lawliet. I am the daughter and eldest child of Light Yagami and L Lawliet. I am L's new successor and it's my duty to follow in his footsteps. Although I'm only thirteen years old, my father knows that I will do well in life. On the other hand, Light, my other father, wants me to be the second Kira. It's a possibility.

But there's just one thing. A blonde thing to be exact. Her name is Aiko Amane. Daughter of Misa Amane. Just like her mother, she's obsessed with my father, Light. Which, in a way, is quite odd. But not only that. She has a Death Note of her own. And with it, she wants to ruin my life. But to her dismay, I have a Death Note too. See, two can play at this game.

My name is Leki Nyx Yagami-Lawliet, and this is my story.


	2. Just The Beginning

Last class of the day. Writing. My favorite class and the class I get the best grades in. But of course, Aiko has to be jealous because anything she can do I can do _way better_. Competition is always between us. And she has never won. Nor will she ever. All she has is looks. But I have looks _and _brains.

Hitomi-sensei swiftly walked into the classroom, late as always. Not surprising for a twenty-five-year old teacher.

She tossed her bag on her desk and walked up to the front of the classroom, mumbling something to herself. She faced the classroom, hands placed on her hips.

"I'm sure you all did your homework last night?" She asked, scanning the classroom. I heard murmurs coming from behind me. Hitomi-sensei shook her head.

"I'm going to collect it whether you did it or not. But first," she paused for a moment, her bright green eyes scanning the classroom, "I would like some of you to read your essays." She smirked in victory as the rest of the class groaned.

Not one person offered to read their essay. Hitomi frowned. Pacing back and forth in front of the classroom, she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Yagami! Read your essay." She commanded, spinning around to face me. "Lucky for the rest of you, your writing sucks compared Miss Yagami's here." I grimaced and got up, essay in hand.

"Nerd…" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and shouted at his face. "At least I have a better chance of graduating from here you lowlife idiot!" He glared at me.

"Yagami! Enough!" Hitomi-sensei shouted. I glared at my classmate just a second more. If only I could stare a knife into his neck… "Yes, Hitomi-sensei…." I snarl at him before walking to the front of the classroom.

Twenty pairs of eyes staring at me. I looked down at the paper, reading the words off mindlessly, not knowing what I'm saying.

"Love. When you hear that word you think it would only occur between a girl and a boy. But that does not always happen. And I know that from experience. Unlike most, I have two fathers. Not a biological father and a step-father, but two biological fathers. And just so you know, I am _not_ adopted. Very odd situation actually. Yes they are gay and yes they do not care one bit. Their parents and family members disapproved but nothing could break them apart. I know my parents love each other as much as they love me and my little brother. Their love for each other is unbreakable, priceless, valuable and unique. And if you disagree with me, then you really do not the meaning of true love."

Everyone applauded. Even those who despised me. I grinned as Aiko glared at me.

"Good work as always Yagami," Hitomi-sensei said clapping along with my classmates.

"Thank you sensei," I say, swiftly walking back to my seat. Aiko's face is red. She's jealous obviously.

"Anyone else want to try and top Leki's essay?" Hitomi-sensei dared. Aiko's hand shot up.

"I'd like to try!" Aiko declared.

"Hm. Come up then!" Some boys stared as Aiko walked to the front of the classroom. An attention-seeker is what she is. Just like her mother, she's always trying to seek attention from everyone, sometimes even Light. Very, very scary. . . .

Aiko stood in front of the classroom, beaming.

"My essay, unlike _Leki's_," she says my name with disgust, like it stings her tongue as she says it, "isn't about love. It's about… death!" She says dramatically.

I look around the room. No one seems interested. I smirk. She frowns. Leki: 1. Aiko: 0.

"Hmph." She looks down at the paper. "Not all of you remember, but about thirteen years ago, there was an epidemic of murders. But they were all caused by the same person. Kira was his name. Or at least the name he was given. No one knows his real name. Except for my mom, and," Aiko looked up and glared at me, "someone else's dad and uncles. But of course he's using his real name now and stopped killing people for the fun of it. _According to my calculations_,"she says, mocking me, "since the death rating has gone down, I think Kira has given up his Death Note. Yes folks, that's right, Kira used a book called a Death Note to kill our people. And now since he's stepped off the throne, I will be the second Kira!" Aiko declares. My face is red, I can feel it. She laughs in victory, or so she thinks she won.

No one's clapping! Nothing! Ha! I won, again!

Hitomi-sensei looks awkwardly at Aiko. "Yes, yes I remember. But why this choice of topic? And besides, I clearly remember saying 'No fictional pieces.'" Hitomi-sensei files her nails, not looking at Aiko's jaw drop.

"B-but," Aiko was cut off with Hitomi-sensei's hand going up, motioning for her to stop talking.

"No buts. Back to your seat, Amane! And listen to what I tell you next time!" She commanded. Aiko trudged back to her seat, her face red with anger and embarrassment.

The bell rang once she sat down. Hitomi-sensei sighed in relief.

"No homework tonight. Now scram!" She shouted. A few students cheered and others ran out of the classroom. Aiko was the last one to leave, and her face was just as red as the apple I ate this morning for breakfast.


End file.
